


Meet Somebody, Take 'em Home

by OctopusQueen



Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [11]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dirty Talk, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, M/M, Married Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Smut, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24534775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctopusQueen/pseuds/OctopusQueen
Summary: It's Richie and Eddie's anniversary, and they decide to have fun with some roleplay.Set in the universe of But We're the Greatest, They'll Hang Us in the Louvre, but it's basically pure porn so it can definitely stand alone.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: But We’re the Greatest, They’ll Hang Us in the Louvre [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654378
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132





	Meet Somebody, Take 'em Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, my covid depression has been baaaaaaaad lately but I hope this brings somebody some joy right now.

Eddie draped his suit jacket over the back of his seat before collapsing into the chair with a long sigh, squeezing his eyes shut and running a hand through his hair. He rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt and rested his elbows on the bar in front of him, letting his face fall into his palms.

“What’ll it be?” the bartender tossed a coaster down in front of him, and Eddie took his face out of his hands to answer.

“Gin and tonic, please. Hendrick’s gin, diet tonic.”

The bartender nodded in confirmation before walking away to mix his drink.

“And make it a double!” Eddie called after him, and he raised a thumb up over his shoulder in response.

Eddie pulled out his phone, scrolling through his work emails and frowning at the screen, debating whether to even bother trying to formulate responses tonight or just put it off until the morning.

When the drink arrived in front of him, he dropped the phone on the bar and eagerly grabbed the glass, easily draining half of it in one sip. 

“Long day?” the bartender asked, leaning on the bar and smiling slightly.

“You could say that, yeah.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here for. I’m Chris by the way, so just give a shout when you need another.”

Eddie just nodded in response and watched Chris walk away to wipe down bottles. He was a young guy, and not bad looking, Eddie had to admit. He allowed himself to scan Chris from top-to-toe once, then averted his gaze to avoid being creepy. He peered out over the rest of the hotel bar, which was rather empty, and didn’t provide him much distraction, so he resigned to looking at his emails again as he continued to sip his drink. This, of course, only threw him back into the grips of frustration as he had a new email from an intern asking questions about a concept that Eddie had explained to him at least a dozen times.

_ Jesus, it never fucking ends, _ Eddie thought to himself as he finished off his drink and waved Chris over to order another.

“Is this seat taken?”

Eddie quirked up an eyebrow in response to the question. The bar was almost completely empty, and of course this guy would want to come sit right next to him. Although, after a quick glance looking him up and down, he did seem like the type.

“It’s all yours, buddy.”

“Thanks, pal,” he responded with a chuckle, plopping down onto the stool next to Eddie and thrusting a hand out towards him. “I’m Richie, by the way.”

Eddie tried to stifle an involuntary groan. Was this guy really gonna try to make conversation with him in a fucking hotel bar?

“Eddie,” he took the hand and shook it firmly before going back to his gin and tonic as Richie waved down Chris to order a drink.

Eddie focused back down at his phone, hoping that would deter Richie from trying to make any further conversation so he could just drink in peace. Of course, it was an effort made in vain.

“So,” Richie began, turning his body fully on the stool to face Eddie as Chris set a beer on the bar in front of him. “What brings you to the city by the bay?”

“Work,” Eddie answered flatly, still sipping his drink.

“A man of few words, I see,” Richie chuckled, and Eddie couldn’t help the way the corner of his mouth quirked up in a small smile at that.

“What do you do?” Richie asked, taking a sip of his beer and looking Eddie slowly up and down in a way that made a strange, fuzzy feeling pool deep in his stomach.

“I’m a risk analyst.”

There was a pause, and Eddie peered at Richie out of the corner of his eye.

“Are you really? Or were you just trying to think of the most boring job imaginable so I wouldn’t ask any follow-up questions?”

Eddie just scowled at him in response, his brow furrowed in annoyance, and Richie chuckled into his beer. 

Thankfully, Chris chose that moment to appear in front of Eddie and ask if he’d like another drink.

“Nah, I’ll just take the check. Thanks, man.”

Chris smiled and nodded before turning away to grab Eddie’s bill, and Eddie smiled after him.

_ Nice kid _ , he thought to himself as he dug out his wallet.

“You’re calling it a night? Already? It’s not even ten o’clock. What are you dude, ninety?”

_ Ugh. _

Eddie distinctly did not look at Richie as he pulled out his credit card and tossed it on the bar in front of him. He focused on Chris as he ran his card, thanked him profusely for the service, and signed the receipt.

“I must admit, for a senior citizen, your skin looks amazing. Don’t forget, the buffet at Golden Corral opens at 6am sharp tomorrow morning.”

Eddie scowled, finally turning to face Richie as he finished his beer.

“My wife doesn’t like it when I stay out late drinking while I’m away on work. She’s waiting for me to check in.”

Why was he even answering? He didn’t owe this guy any explanation. He should just walk away.

“Wow,” Richie responded, drawing out the final ‘w’. “She’s got you on a pretty tight leash, huh?”

Eddie felt a rush of blood shoot up to his face. He felt both angry and embarrassed, but his mind couldn’t formulate a comeback to fire back at Richie’s smirking face, which only made his cheeks heat up more.

Richie drained his beer and slammed the glass down on the counter, raising a hand up to get Chris’ attention.

“Can we get six kamikaze shots over here? On my tab?”

He peered over at Eddie to give him a sly grin, as if he were daring him to decline.

Deep down, Eddie knew he should turn down the offer. Once again, he considered just getting up and walking away. After all, his tab was already paid.

But something, some unknown force, was keeping him there. Something deep in his gut made him want to rise to the challenge and meet Richie halfway, some part of him was intrigued by the situation and by the six shots that were being placed in front of him and also by Richie himself.

So he snatched one of the shots up off the counter, maintaining eye contact with Richie as he threw it back and slammed the glass back down on the counter.

Richie raised his eyebrows, his mouth falling open a little in surprise, and Eddie felt a triumphant sensation in his chest as he grabbed the next shot in line, throwing that one back as well.

“You’d better catch up,” Eddie commented as he set down another empty glass and picked up the third shot.

Seemingly snapping out of it, Richie did his first two shots in quick succession before grabbing his third, and they did their final shot together.

Eddie immediately felt looser as he set down his final shot glass, he could feel the warmth of the alcohol from his throat all the way down to his stomach, and he found himself smiling slightly as Chris cleared the empty glasses.

“Anything else, guys?”

“Another beer for me,” Richie responded, rapping his knuckles on the bar in front of him. “And another of whatever he’s having.”

Eddie was now officially tipsy, the alcohol having set in, and by the time it registered in his brain to protest, Chris had already turned away and was pouring him another gin and tonic.

Eddie accepted the fresh glass from Chris and thanked both him and Richie, quickly taking a sip, not knowing if the burning in his cheeks was due to his intoxication or the way Richie was leering down at him.

At some point Richie had turned his body so he was facing Eddie, sitting with his legs slightly parted and leaning one arm on the bar while his other arm was draped casually over the back of his chair. Eddie stayed facing forwards, his knees pressed tightly together underneath the bar, but he could see the way Richie was looking him over without any inhibition.

Eddie peered at Richie out of the corner of his eye as they drank, taking the moment to really take him in for the first time. Like Eddie, he was dressed in a suit, but had undone his tie and had left it hanging around his neck.

_ Probably here for business too _ , Eddie thought to himself, eyes trailing over to his left hand that was wrapped around his beer glass.

“Your wife doesn’t care if you don’t check in?” Eddie asked, indicating the silver wedding ring on Richie’s hand.

Richie took a sip of beer before responding.

“Husband.”

“Huh?”

“Husband. I have a husband. And no, he doesn’t care. Right now he’s probably getting fucked by some trainer from his gym in the backseat of the Escalade I bought him.”

Eddie felt himself blush furiously at Richie’s lewdness, but Richie just shrugged casually and took another drink.

Eddie felt his brain work in overdrive as his drunken mind tried to process this new information. The fresh knowledge of knowing that Richie was gay, but also married, but also didn’t seem very committed to his relationship, and that he’d been buying Eddie drinks… was Richie actually trying to pick him up?

No, he couldn’t be. He knew Eddie was straight, and married. This guy did seem a bit manic, but he wouldn’t try to hit on a guy with a wife.

He had been drinking quickly without realizing it, and it was going straight to his head. He set his half-empty glass down on the bar for a moment, turning to face Richie, suddenly feeling the need to knock him down a peg. That permanent smirk on his face was getting a bit old.

“Are you really gonna just drink cheap beer all night? What, did you get kicked out of your frat house?”

Richie raised his eyebrows over the rim of his glass, looking almost impressed as he chuckled in response to Eddie’s riffing. Eddie felt the corner of his mouth quirk up at Richie’s laughter, but he quickly hid it by grabbing his drink back off the bar and taking another sip.

“At least I’m not drinking a gin and tonic, of all things,” Richie fired back with a smile, easily slipping into a British accent. “Would you like a spot of tea? Or perhaps a gin and tonic, Mister Prime Minister?”

“Okay smartass, so what exactly would be the ‘correct’ drink for me to imbibe?”

“Whiskey.”

“Whiskey?” 

“Whiskey,” Richie repeated. “The answer to all things is whiskey, and you can quote me on that.”

“And yet here you are, drinking shitty beer,” Eddie bit back, but there was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Oh, this is just a pregame, my dear friend. I’ve got a whole bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue up in my room waiting for me. But of course spending the whole night drinking alone in your room is a bit sad, even for me. So I had to at least come down here and spend an hour or so chatting up a cutie at the bar before I resign myself to loneliness.”

He punctuated the statement with a wink before throwing back the remainder of his beer, and once again Eddie felt the blood rush up to his face. Eddie stammered a bit, trying and failing to come up with a response, before finally just going back to his own drink, draining the last few sips and attempting to calm his frazzled nerves.

“Yeah, whiskey, man,” Richie continued, paying no mind to Eddie’s clearly flustered state. “Fuck dogs or whatever. Whiskey is a man’s best friend.”

“Can’t you just get a whiskey down here?” Eddie blurted out, finally having found his voice again. “They have nice ones.”

Eddie gestured vaguely to the bar in front of him before turning to see Richie looking at him with an expression of downright horror.

“Eddie, my dear. You did not honestly just try to tell me that  _ this _ ,” he flailed a hand wildly in the direction of the liquor bottles. “... is  _ nice  _ whiskey.”

He’d leaned in even closer towards Eddie, close enough that he was officially in Eddie’s personal space, but somehow Eddie felt unable to pull away. He only swallowed hard, strangely enamored by the twinkle in Richie’s eyes behind the thick lenses of his glasses.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Richie cupped his forehead in his hand, leaning back into his seat, and Eddie exhaled with something that must have sounded like relief, although deep down he was strangely disappointed that Richie hadn’t stayed close to him. “Have you ever actually had whiskey? Like,  _ real  _ whiskey?”

“I’ve, uh,” Eddie squirmed in his chair. He’d finished his drink and was now struggling to find a way to busy his hands. “I’ve had a 12 year Glenlivet at a work party.”

Richie looked like he was about to completely lose it.

“For fuck’s sake,” he hissed out through gritted teeth. “I wouldn’t clean my windows with a 12 year Glenlivet.”

He shook his head and let out a forced laugh, and Eddie hung his head to hide the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“My God,” Richie continued. “And you call yourself a grown man. Trust me, you have one sip of a good whiskey and you’ll never be drinking gin and tonics again.”

“Sorry to interrupt, guys,” Chris appeared in front of them suddenly. “But it’s last call. Can I get you anything else?”

Eddie and Richie both shook their heads and Richie asked for his check as Chris cleared their empty glasses.

Eddie bit his lip, looking down at the bar in front of him, his vision swimming slightly with intoxication. He honestly wasn’t sure if he was relieved or disappointed that the night was coming to an end, and he couldn’t clear his head enough to sort out the way he was feeling.

Chris returned quickly with the bill, which Richie paid, tossing his card casually onto the counter in front of him.

“Thank you,” Eddie said quietly, not making full eye contact with Richie. “For the drinks.”

Richie looked up with a smile as he signed the check in front of him.

“Don’t mention it, cutie,” he offered up a wink, making Eddie blush once again.

Eddie cleared his throat as he climbed shakily to his feet, feeling Richie in close proximity doing the same. They both threw their jackets back over their shoulders, and Eddie turned to face Richie, realizing for the first time just how tall he was and just how broad his shoulders were. For some reason this realization made Eddie’s knees tremble in a way he absolutely hated.

“I suppose this is goodbye, then,” Eddie tried to make his voice sound definitive, even though he could tell it was shaking.

“I suppose…” Richie leered down at him, his eyes dark and cloudy and almost hungry. “Unless you’d like to come up for a real man’s drink? I promise, it’ll change your life.”

Eddie hesitated; he was quite tipsy now, a realization he only came to now that he was standing and swaying slightly on his feet, meaning his judgement was now muddled at best.

The obvious answer would be to decline, but for some reason, either his intoxication or the way he found Richie strangely intriguing, he couldn’t bring himself to say no, and before he knew it he felt one of Richie’s large hands on the small of his back, leading him out of the bar and steering him towards the glass elevators of the hotel.

Richie kept his hand on Eddie’s back as he punched in the number for his floor and Eddie felt his head swim with the motion of the elevator as it carried them upwards. His heart seemed to be pounding harder and harder with each floor they ascended, until finally they reached Richie’s floor and the doors opened with a ding, and Eddie almost felt like his heart was in his throat.

Richie quickly led him out of the elevator, hand still firmly planted on Eddie’s back as he walked him down the hall until they came to a stop in front of his room. He only removed the hand to pull the key out of his pocket, but quickly replaced it once the door was opened to usher Eddie into the room.

Eddie was immediately struck by how nice the hotel room was; it was definitely one of the nicest suites he’d ever seen, big and luxurious with huge floor-to-ceiling windows that provided a view of the entire city. He found himself wondering exactly what Richie did for a living to afford this, but before he could ask he felt Richie sliding the jacket from his shoulders, hanging it up along with his own in the closet by the door.

Eddie felt a bit strange once his jacket was removed, almost like a protective layer had been peeled away, and he instinctively crossed his arms in front of his chest in an effort to hide his sudden vulnerability.

Richie’s hand was suddenly back on the small of his back, lower this time and in fact roaming dangerously close to his ass as he led Eddie further into the room and sat him down on the loveseat that was placed across from the King sized bed.

Eddie had a moment to collect himself while Richie dug the bottle of whiskey out of his suitcase and retrieved a couple of glasses. He realized his hand was clenched around his own kneecap in a vice grip and forced himself to relax his grip, flexing his fingers slightly. He tried to lower his shoulders that were tensed up around his ears, making the effort to appear nonchalant as Richie placed a glass on the table in front of him and poured some of the dark liquid into it.

_ This was okay, he’d just have one drink and then leave, _ he told himself as Richie joined him on the couch.  _ Everything is fine. _

“Prepare to have your mind blown,” Richie said as he handed Eddie his glass of Scotch and took a long drink from his own glass.

Eddie offered a small smile of thanks and lifted up the glass in a motion of ‘cheers’ before raising it to his lips and taking a sip.

Wow.

Eddie must have been visibly impressed, because Richie was looking at him with a triumphant smirk.

Eddie smiled in response; he had to give credit where credit was due.

“Wow. I mean, I hate to admit you were right about anything, but damn.”

“I know, right? A friend of mine once said Johnnie Walker Blue was like getting a blowjob from Phoebe Cates.”

Eddie struggled not to choke on his sip as he started to laugh.

“Fast Times at Ridgemont High Phoebe Cates, or Gremlins Phoebe Cates?” Eddie asked through his giggles.

“Didn’t ask,” Richie responded with a shrug, taking a long sip. “Ridiculous either way, since everybody knows men give better blowjobs anyway.”

“I wouldn’t know.”

It had been an automatic response, but Richie immediately pulled his glass away from his face, looking at Eddie incredulously.

“Really? Not even once?”

Eddie just shook his head, busying himself by taking another sip of whiskey.

“Not even in college?”

He shook his head again.

“You really never did any experimenting?”

Eddie just looked over at him with an expression of annoyance that he hoped communicated a response.

“Wow,” Richie huffed out a laugh. “Sucks for you, man. Or I guess I should say ‘no sucks’ for you?”

Eddie flushed with anger and shifted uncomfortably, suddenly hyper aware of exactly how close he and Richie were sitting on this tiny couch, with their thighs practically pressed up against each other. He was starting to seriously question his judgement: he’d gone up to the hotel room of a guy he barely knew. What was he thinking?

“Wait a minute, wait a minute,” Richie continued, leaning in even closer to Eddie, so close that Eddie could smell the alcohol on his breath. “Have you ever even kissed a guy?”

Eddie didn’t respond, but his silence seemed to speak volumes.

“Now that is just sad.”

Eddie’s head snapped to the side so that he could meet Richie’s gaze head-on with narrowed eyes.

“Sad?” he hissed angrily. “There’s nothing  _ sad  _ about it. I’m straight. I have no interest in doing… that.”

Richie let out a downright snort at that, rolling his eyes before throwing back the remainder of his whiskey.

“Sure man, whatever you say.”

Eddie scowled down into his glass, his fingers wrapped around it in a vice grip.

“I bet I wouldn’t even like it,” he mumbled.

“You sound so confident.”

Eddie’s head snapped back up to look at Richie, who was now leaning back against the couch casually, an arm thrown over the back.

“I wouldn’t!” Eddie insisted.

“How could you know?”

“I just do! I wouldn’t like it!”

He still had about half an inch of whiskey left in his glass, but he’d had enough of Richie’s smug tone and knowing smirk.

Eddie slammed the glass down on the table and stood up so quickly that his head swam, but he quickly steadied himself.

“Thank you for the drink,” he mumbled through gritted teeth before starting towards the door. 

This was a mistake. He should have just told Richie no and gone back to his own room. He shouldn’t have drank so much down at the bar. He should have just ignored Richie in the first place.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the feeling of a large hand clapping down on his shoulder, strong fingers wrapping around and gripping into his dress shirt. The hand yanked him back roughly, spinning him around. Eddie’s head swam, almost feeling like he was experiencing whiplash as the room spun around him, but everything was brought sharply back into focus when he felt his back slam firmly up against the wall, knocking the wind out of him.

Eddie’s chest heaved as he struggled to catch his breath, trying in vain to compose himself as he looked up at Richie with wide eyes, open-mouthed and panting.

Richie had his hands firmly against his shoulders, holding him up against the wall, leaving him trapped and helpless, and Eddie knew he should try to struggle, to resist, or even call for help, after all a stranger was shoving him up against a wall in his hotel room… but Eddie felt strangely frozen, any vocal protests dying in his throat.

Somehow the only thing he could focus on was Richie: his dark, lustful eyes leering down at him, the way their size difference was more apparent than ever with the way Richie was towering over Eddie’s small frame. 

“Prove it,” Richie challenged, voice low and guttural.

He was too close; Eddie could smell the whiskey on his breath as Richie surged forward and crashed his lips into Eddie’s, immediately parting his lips and roughly shoving his tongue into Eddie’s mouth, assaulting Eddie’s senses with the taste of Scotch and the cheap beer he’d been drinking and also a strange sweetness Eddie couldn’t quite identify.

Even as Richie pulled away from the kiss, the entire length of Richie’s body was pressed up against his, holding him in place and keeping him trapped up against the wall. His lips were still lingering up against Eddie’s, and they brushed against his as he spoke.

“You like it,” he murmured huskily against Eddie’s parted lips.

Eddie shook his head, unable to form words.

At that Richie only pressed in even further, now fully grinding into him and making Eddie gasp into Richie’s mouth. His legs trembled, and he briefly wondered if he would just collapse without Richie pressed into him, holding him up against the wall.

Richie pressed in again, now purposefully pushing forward with his groin and rubbing his erection firmly against Eddie, lips curling upwards in a triumphant smirk when he felt that Eddie was hard as well.

Eddie’s cheeks burned and his breath quickened.

“Yes, you do,” Richie growled, hot breath ghosting over Eddie’s face. “You like it.”

Eddie shook his head again, tears starting to prickle up in the corners of his eyes. He felt so ashamed and humiliated at his unmistakable arousal.

“You like it,” Richie repeatedly darkly, rubbing the side of his face against Eddie’s. “You want me to keep kissing you. You want me to touch you. You want me to  _ fuck you.” _

Something about the rub of Richie’s stubble against his face almost made Eddie moan, but he forced himself to swallow it back. The sharp jawline that was pressed against him was so undeniably masculine, and it made Eddie shake with a mixture of both shame and pleasure.

Richie’s hands curled around Eddie’s hips, yanking him back away from the wall, and once again Eddie felt the room spinning around him until he was grounded by the feeling of something solid against his back, except this time it wasn’t a firm wall, but a soft mattress.

Eddie stared up at the ceiling, dumbfounded, as Richie climbed on top of him, immediately diving back in to bite and suck at his throat, the rough movements of his lips and teeth undoubtedly leaving marks. He was positively elated at being manhandled like this, feeling so helpless and yet more alive than he’d ever felt before as Richie bit and clawed at him hungrily. 

“I could tell the second I first saw you sitting in that bar,” Richie growled, his tongue darting out to soothe the fresh hickeys on Eddie’s neck. The raw desire that was coming from Richie almost felt like electricity, giving Eddie tiny shocks all over his skin. “You’re a fucking closet case. You go to bed with your wife every night, but what you really want is a big, thick cock to fuck you in that tight little ass of yours.”

“No,” Eddie protested automatically, but it came out like a pathetic squeak and it only seemed to encourage Richie.

Richie’s fingers curled into the silky material of Eddie’s dress shirt and he roughly ripped it open, almost animalistically, before also yanking up the undershirt beneath it, leaving it pushed up around Eddie’s armpits. He quickly dove in to launch an assault on the newly exposed skin, licking and nipping across Eddie’s chest and taking one of his nipples into his mouth to suck on forcefully, closing his teeth around it briefly before moving over to attack the other nipple as well, leaving them both red and perky and shiny with saliva.

“Please…” Eddie gasped out, having finally found his voice. “Please stop.”

Richie clapped a hand over his throat and squeezed, looking down at him darkly, both of their chests heaving.

“You don’t want me to stop.”

Eddie struggled slightly underneath Richie’s weight, the hand on his throat instilling a bit of genuine panic.

“No, I do. Please,” Eddie whimpered. “Please stop. I can’t do this. Please, I’m married. I have a wife.”

At that, Richie only let out an indignant snort, letting his hand trail down Eddie’s body to his groin, where his clear arousal was betraying him. Richie’s hand wrapped around the unmistakable erection, smirking triumphantly back up at Eddie’s flushed face.

“You don’t want me to stop,” he repeated firmly, moving down Eddie’s body and making quick work of his belt.

Richie yanked off Eddie’s pants and briefs in quick succession, and while Eddie continued a steady chorus of half-hearted pleas for him to stop, he made absolutely no effort to physically impede him.

His cock was hard and throbbing against his lower stomach, already red and leaking at the tip, on display and no longer leaving any ambiguity about his arousal. 

Richie immediately wrapped his mouth around Eddie and sank down, enveloping Eddie in tight, wet heat and easily taking him all the way down. A gasp died somewhere between Eddie’s chest and his throat, leaving him to just throw his head back, his mouth hanging open dumbly, eyes squeezed shut as he struggled to process the overwhelming sensations. It was pleasure like he’d never experienced before, and Richie wasn’t even doing anything yet, he was just holding him in his throat, and just that was almost overstimulating.

He slowly started to move, bobbing his head up and down a few times, and Eddie lifted his head up off the bed, opening his eyes just a crack to see Richie looking straight up at him, eyes dark and almost sinister.

It was more than Eddie could handle. He let his head fall back onto the bed, squeezing his eyes shut again as Richie pulled off of him with an obscene pop, only to replace his mouth with a large hand that easily wrapped around Eddie so he could move lower.

Eddie couldn’t help the undignified moan that rumbled out of his throat as he felt Richie’s hot mouth move down to his balls, licking and sucking at them as he moved his tight fist up and down Eddie’s length. He heard Richie chuckle slightly, and his face burned when he realized he’d been thrusting his hips upwards into Richie’s fist.

“Now you can’t tell me that’s not the best blowjob you’ve ever had,” Richie mused, hot breath cascading over Eddie’s cock and balls and making him shiver. 

He whimpered in response, but it turned into a small yelp when he felt Richie’s hand tighten around the base of his cock. It wasn’t necessarily rough, but in his overstimulated state, it might as well have been a vice grip.

“Say it’s the best blowjob you’ve ever had,” Richie demanded cruelly, maintaining his firm grip, clearly aware of the effect it was having on Eddie in his hyper aroused state.

“I… I…” Eddie stuttered and squirmed in response, but Richie raised up his other hand to wrap around his hip, holding him down and stilling his movements while still maintaining his grip around Eddie’s painfully throbbing erection.

“Say it,” he snarled.

Eddie whimpered, throwing his head to the side and pressing a cheek into the mattress, eyes still squeezed shut as if he could make this all go away, although at this point he wasn’t sure he would if he could.

“It’s…” he gasped out, voice cracked and dry. He swallowed hard and forced the words out, sounding small and broken. “It’s the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

Richie’s hand that was wrapped around his hip eased off, undoubtedly leaving bruises behind from where his fingers had dug in, and to Eddie’s horror it immediately found its way down to his balls where it gripped him in a similar manner to how he was still choking out the base of Eddie’s cock.

“Look at me,” Richie growled, and Eddie didn’t dare disobey. He turned his head and raised it back up, blinking his eyes open and almost feeling assaulted by the dim lights in the room as they cut through his haze of overstimulation. “Say it’s better than your wife.”

Eddie whimpered again, fighting the urge to close his eyes again and shut out the image before him. He managed to maintain eye contact, but a tear escaped the corner of his eye and started to roll down his face.

Richie just looked up at him, expression stern and unforgiving, not relenting his grip even slightly.

“Yes,” Eddie finally choked out, voice now wet and broken with tears. “Yes, yes… it’s… it’s better. It’s better than my wife. Please.”

Richie finally relented his grip, moving his fingers soothingly over Eddie’s dick and balls, and Eddie let out a gasp of relief, finally allowing his head to fall back against the bed.

The relief was short lived, however, as a crushing sense of guilt and shame settled on his chest like a hand was gripping his heart. Not only was he cheating on his wife, and with a  _ man  _ no less, but he’d just admitted aloud that he was enjoying it more than he’d ever enjoyed having sex with her.

Richie’s hands returned to his hips where they easily flipped him over, handing him roughly. He felt Richie fully strip away Eddie’s dress shirt from where it had been hanging around his elbows, tossing it onto the floor before pulling his undershirt off the rest of the way, making Eddie realize just how completely naked he was and just how fully clothed Richie still was, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable.

He felt Richie’s hands on the small of his back, and from there they slowly trailed down to his ass, stroking over it a few times before grabbing big handfuls of it and squeezing.

“Damn,” Richie huffed out appreciatively, and Eddie felt something akin to pride pool deep in his stomach. “Now you can’t walk around with an ass like that and tell me you’re fucking straight. This is an ass that’s just begging to get pounded into a mattress.”

He raised a hand up and brought it down hard on Eddie’s cheek, the loudly smacking sound easily drowning out the muffled yelp Eddie released into the sheets beneath him. Richie spanked him four times quickly, alternating between cheeks, leaving his skin bright red and smarting.

Eddie once again felt Richie’s hands gripping his hips, lifting him up off the mattress and pushing at his legs so that he was propped up on his knees, his face still pressed down into the mattress.

“Let’s get a look at that pretty little hole,” Richie murmured, hands roaming back over his ass.

Eddie tensed involuntarily as he felt Richie spreading him open, panic coursing through his body at the sheer vulnerability of the situation, but that quickly dissipated when he felt the pad of Richie’s thumb rub over his hole, his legs trembling at the foreign sensation of being touched in such an intimate place.

He could feel Richie shifting behind him, and then his mind went blank as he felt something absolutely indescribable, something he’d never felt before. It took him a moment to even realize that what he was feeling was Richie’s tongue; Richie was licking at him messily and pressing the tip of his tongue directly into the center of Eddie’s hole, and Eddie suddenly felt very glad that he was being shoved face down into a bed because it was helping to muffle the horribly undignified noises he was making.

Eddie’s hands had been tangled in the sheets beneath him, curled around the silky material so tightly his fingers almost went numb, but he was forced to let go when Richie surged forward to grab his arms, yanking them back behind him and placing his hands on his own ass, forcing him to spread himself open.

“Stay,” Richie ordered, and Eddie could feel the mattress shift as he climbed off.

Eddie whined down into the bed, listening to Richie shuffle around behind him. He felt so exposed and degraded like this, on his knees with his face pressed down into the mattress, holding himself open. 

And yet his cock was still throbbing against his stomach, desperate for attention, his erection having not faltered even a little.

He felt the mattress dip again as Richie returned to his spot behind him, and he shivered when Richie ran a hand up his thigh to his ass, which was still sensitive from the brutal treatment he’d just received.

“Look at you, spreading yourself open, just waiting for a cock,” Richie sneered degradingly. “Just pathetic. You go home and fuck your wife but really wish it was you getting fucked. You want to be all stretched out with a big cock on you.”

He’d been teasing a slick finger around Eddie’s hole while he was talking, and he punctuated the final sentence by abruptly pushing his entire finger into Eddie.

_ “Oh!” _ Eddie’s head came up off the mattress as he arched his back in response to the new feeling. His hands fell back onto the bed next to him to brace himself, but Richie growled in anger, grabbing them one at a time and placing them back on his ass before placing a hand between Eddie’s shoulder blades and shoving his face back down into the mattress.

Eddie could only moan and writhe pathetically as Richie slowly slid the finger in and out of him; his face felt hot and he was absolutely panting. It felt wrong and dirty but he still just wanted more, more,  _ more. _

Eventually Richie obliged his silent pleas, and he felt another slicked up finger press in alongside the first one, now giving him a real stretch that made him hiss a little, but he still involuntarily spread his legs a bit more.

“You know what?” Richie mused, voice still a bit cruel. “I don’t believe you’ve never taken anything up your ass. I bet when you’re all alone… you play with this pretty little hole of yours.”

Eddie trembled at the humiliation of his words, part of him feeling the desire to protest, to stick up for himself, but another part of him craving even more degradation.

And more than anything, he just didn’t want Richie to stop what he was doing.

Richie fucked him on two fingers for a bit, the only sounds in the room being the wet sounds of his lubed fingers sliding in and out of Eddie, and Eddie’s muffled moans and groans that he released into the mattress.

Eddie tensed involuntarily when he felt a third finger prodding at his hole, trying to slide inside along with the other two.

“Oh come on,” Richie scoffed. “I know you can take it. You were just made for taking it.”

Eddie had barely relaxed when he felt the finger slide in in one fluid motion, stretching him out more than he’d thought was possible. He bit down on the soft sheet below him to stifle his scream.

“That’s it,” Richie growled as he started fucking him with his fingers. “I knew you could take it. This pretty hole of yours just wants to get stuffed full.”

He picked up the speed, making absolutely obscene sounds as he fucked his wet fingers in and out of Eddie’s slicked up hole.

Eddie’s head shot off the bed once again and he let out a loud scream when he felt Richie brush against his prostate, and at that Richie immediately pulled his fingers out, leaving Eddie to collapse back onto the bed with a sob.

He could hear Richie moving behind him again, and he soon felt pressure at his hole again, but this time it was definitely not a finger.

Eddie felt a brief spark of panic in his stomach as he realized Richie wasn’t wearing a condom, and it almost shook him out of his daze, but then Richie pressed inside of him in one fluid motion and it was like his brain had turned to Jell-O.

It was so deep. Oh Jesus, it was so fucking deep. It was like nothing Eddie had ever felt before; he didn’t even know it was possible to feel something like this. He felt like a time traveler from the 20th century who had just been handed an iPhone. It was earth-shattering.

And before he’d even fully comprehended how his life had just been completely changed, Richie was moving, thrusting in and out of him, quickly picking up speed and occasionally brushing against that special spot within him that made him see stars.

He could hear Richie chuckle meanly behind him, and he realized that he’d basically been letting out an endless string of undignified moans into the bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care how pathetic he must sound right now.

Richie’s hands slid up his sides and back to his chest, one hand pinching his nipple roughly while the other moved up the rest of the way to tangle into his hair, yanking his head up off the bed so that his noises of pleasure were no longer muffled.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you? You like when I fuck your tight little ass?”

Eddie only continued to moan in response, but Richie squeezed his nipple hard, making him yelp.

“Y-yes!” Eddie gasped out. “Yes, I like it!”

“You like what?”

“I… I…  _ ugh,” _ Eddie struggled to string a coherent thought together, but he had left all sense of coherence at the door to this hotel room.

Richie fell forward and bit a mark into the back of Eddie’s neck before moving up to his ear.

“You like getting fucked?”

“Yes!” Eddie cried out in response. “I like getting fucked!”

“Tell me how much you like getting fucked. Tell me how much you love cock.”

“I… I…  _ oh fuck,  _ I fucking love it. I fucking love getting fucked. I fucking love your cock!”

Richie chuckled darkly in his ear before pulling away, pulling all the way out of Eddie and leaving him empty. Eddie cried out in response, his face falling back onto the mattress, but then Richie was grabbing him again and flipping him over on his back, making Eddie’s head swim at the sudden change in position. He looked up at Richie, chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath, eyes wide and blown out with desire for the man in front of him, the man who could just grab him and throw him around like it was nothing.

Richie climbed off the bed to shed the rest of his clothing and when he knelt back on the bed, Eddie obediently spread his legs, making Richie smile down at him cruelly. He hooked his hands under Eddie’s knees, pressing his legs up to his chest before pushing roughly back into him.

Now that he wasn’t shoved into the mattress, there was nothing to muffle Eddie’s moans and screams of pleasure. Richie immediately started a brutal pace, fully hitting his prostate on every thrust, and Eddie’s eyelids fluttered closed as his eyes practically rolled back into his head.

“You’re a little cockslut, aren’t you?” Richie asked smugly, not once easing up on the brutal pace. It was just on the brink of being too much.

“Yes,” Eddie responded immediately, no longer having the capacity to be embarrassed by the eagerness in his own voice. At this point he would agree with anything Richie said. He was on another planet; he was wondering deep in his muddled brain if Richie might actually be some sort of sexual deity that was controlling his mind and body with magic. “Yes, I’m a little cockslut. Oh  _ fuck _ , yes, fuck me like the dirty little cockslut I am.”

Eddie’s orgasm hit him like a train; it was sudden and powerful and he felt it in every inch of his body, from the top of his head down to his curled toes. It seemed to last for hours, coming in wave after wave and leaving him practically sobbing by the end of it. 

Richie pulled out quickly, finally having mercy on Eddie’s overly fucked and overly stimulated body, leaning over him and wrapping a hand around his own cock. It only took a couple strokes; he’d already been nearing the edge when Eddie came. He came hard on Eddie’s chest and stomach, shoulders shaking with the intensity of his release, emitting a content sigh as he rode out the final wave.

Richie collapsed, managing to fall to the side so as not to let his weight fall completely on top of Eddie, but their limbs were still a bit tangled as they both stared up at the ceiling, inhaling deep gasps of air to catch their breath as they came down from their shared high.

“Holy shit,” Eddie finally gasped out breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Richie huffed out in agreement, a laugh bubbling up in his chest as he looked up at the pattern on the ceiling.

“No, really,” Eddie turned on his side to face him, laying a hand on the center of Richie’s chest, which was still damp with sweat. “Richie, that was fucking incredible.”

Richie turned his head to the side to meet Eddie’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss. When they pulled away, Eddie was smiling at him adoringly, and Richie smiled back as he brought a hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek gently.

Richie began to slowly stroke a thumb across Eddie’s cheek, and Eddie closed his eyes and hummed softly in response.

“Are you okay, baby? Do you want me to get you anything? Want me to run you a bath?”

Eddie’s smile widened, touched at how Richie was always eager to perform aftercare for him. His eyelids fluttered open, and he looked at Richie lovingly, raising a hand up to cover Richie’s where it was still cupping his cheek.

“I’m okay,” he answered earnestly, squeezing Richie’s hand with his own, and Richie smiled in response before wrapping his arms around Eddie and pulling him in close.

Richie always wanted to be sure, especially after they did really intense roleplay like this. He’d come to learn that sometimes Eddie came down out of his subspace right away and was quickly back to normal, but sometimes he needed a little more time, and Richie was always ready to provide whatever love and comfort Eddie needed in those moments.

They stayed like that for a long while, Richie laying on his back, Eddie curled up on his chest, Richie’s arms wrapped tightly around Eddie. They listened to the bustling sounds of the city outside their hotel room as they both basked in the afterglow and felt the silky sheets underneath their sweaty bodies.

“You know,” Richie finally broke the silence. “For a moment there I was worried you were just gonna ditch me and go home with that hot young bartender.”

Eddie just snorted in response.

“No, really. The way he was flirting with you… I almost broke character for a moment and just planted a kiss on you right there in the bar.”

“Oh, he was  _ not  _ flirting with me,” Eddie lifted his head slightly and let it fall heavily back down onto Richie’s chest in exasperation. 

“Yes he was!”

“You always think guys are flirting with me.”

“That’s because they are, babe. And of course they are, you’re a hot piece of ass.”

Eddie just smiled down into Richie’s chest as Richie allowed his hands to roam up and down Eddie’s naked body, lovingly, but still a bit possessively. Eddie never minded Richie’s possessiveness though, he was happy to belong to Richie.

Eventually Eddie extracted himself from Richie’s embrace, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed and raising his arms up to stretch.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Eddie peeked over his shoulder back at Richie, who was now laying on his side and looking up at his husband dreamily. “Wanna join?”

“Baby, if I ever say ‘no’ to that question, just kill me immediately because I’ve obviously been replaced by an evil twin.”

Eddie giggled as he made his way over to the bathroom, and Richie just watched his naked husband, his heart swelling with adoration.

Richie crawled over to the edge of the bed as he heard the shower turn on, digging in the pocket of his pants for his phone and opening the group message he had with Stan and Patty.

Richie and Eddie had left their newly adopted dog, a black Scottish terrier named Squeak, with Stan and Patty before taking off for their vacation. While Stan had been predictably and blatantly unenthused about the prospect of taking care of their dog for a week, Patty had been absolutely delighted and promised to provide them constant updates on “their child’s social development”. 

Richie was gruntled to see Patty had sent a video of Stanley on the floor with Squeak, playing with her with one of her toys while Squeak wagged rapidly and lived up to her name with high-pitched barks of excitement.

“You coming?” Eddie called from the bathroom over the sounds of running water.

“Be there in a second, kitten,” Richie called back in response. “Keep it nice and hot for me in there, yeah?”

He heard Eddie mumble something in response, but Richie only smiled down at his phone, sitting on the edge of the bed and checking his Instagram notifications. 

The picture he’d posted earlier in the day was now nearing 200,000 likes. It was a photo of him and Eddie in front of the Golden Gate bridge; he had his arms wrapped around Eddie’s waist and was holding him close and smiling down at him while Eddie smiled brightly back up at him, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that Eddie hated but Richie thought was just so cute. Eddie also had his hands wrapped around Richie’s shoulders, his wedding ring clearly visible where his hand was resting against Richie’s shirt sleeve.

Below the picture was Richie’s caption: 

_ So glad I was able to celebrate 12 years of marriage with this incredible man in such an amazing city. Thank you SF for being so welcoming and making our vacation the best it could possibly be.  _

_ Happy anniversary, @EddieTozier. I swear I just love you more every day. _

Richie smiled at the picture for a moment, almost in awe of the sheer amount of joy and love that was captured in a single moment, before finally tossing his phone on the bed and going to join Eddie in the shower.

The gorgeous en suite bathroom was already filled with steam and smelled like soap, and Richie breathed deeply as he approached the huge, luxurious marble shower, stepping in behind Eddie and wrapping his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to his wet, sudsy shoulders.

Eddie hummed happily and leaned back into the embrace, tilting his head back to rest on Richie’s shoulder and reaching a hand around to the back of Richie’s head.

Richie’s left hand found Eddie’s and he laced their fingers together as he continued to kiss his way up and down Eddie’s neck and he smiled at the feeling of their wedding rings rubbing together.

As part of their extensive roleplay negotiation, they’d quickly agreed that they both wanted their characters to still be married. As weird as it was to pretend to be married to other people, they both knew it would be even weirder to pretend to not be married at all. Richie had only even taken off his wedding ring a handful of times in the last 12 years, and the idea of having it off for an entire evening seemed almost surreal.

Eddie turned around in Richie’s arms so they could kiss properly, wet lips sliding together as the hot water continued to envelop them. 

They took their time in the shower, scrubbing each other down with the different fancy soaps and body washes that were provided by the hotel. After rinsing all the suds off their skin, Richie reached around Eddie to shut off the water and they climbed out of the shower and into the steamy bathroom.

Richie quickly grabbed one of the fluffy white towels off the counter and wrapped it around Eddie’s body before grabbing a second towel for himself. He wiped the steam and water off of his glasses, then wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back into the hotel room to dig both his and Eddie’s pajamas out of their suitcase.

He laid Eddie’s pajama set out on the bed for him and pulled on his sweatpants and t-shirt, raising the towel up to dry his hair as he walked back over to the couch to put away the whiskey and glasses.

“Do you want the rest of your whiskey, babe?” Richie called over his shoulder as he picked up Eddie’s glass, which still contained the remainder of his whiskey.

“Nah, you can finish it,” he heard Eddie answer from the bathroom, where he was surely only on the first stage of his nighttime moisturizing routine.

Richie didn’t have to be told twice; he took his time finishing the Scotch in Eddie’s glass, savoring it to the last drop before clearing away the glasses and picking up their scattered clothes that were still on the floor.

He was just climbing into bed as Eddie came out of the bathroom, and he went back to his phone as Eddie dressed for bed.

“So we’ve got the Giants game tomorrow,” Richie commented as Eddie climbed into bed next to him. “It starts at one, so I was thinking we could go out to lunch first? There’s this place across from the ballpark that’s really popular. It’s called Pete’s Tavern, and they do a lot of drink specials before games.” 

“Sounds good,” Eddie responded as he turned off the lamp on his side of the bed and laid down on his side. “I hope we brought enough sunscreen, it’s supposed to be really hot tomorrow.”

“We can always buy more,” Richie assured him as he turned off the lamp on his side and set his glasses and phone down on the nightstand. He turned on his side to wrap an arm around Eddie, spooning him. “Gotta protect your delicate skin.”

“Fuck off,” Eddie fired back at his teasing, but he settled happily back against his husband’s chest, allowing Richie to cuddle him, both of them enjoying their uninhibited closeness. Usually Squeak would squirm her way between them at night, so it had become rare for them to be able to cuddle without a furry barrier separating them.

For a moment Richie just pressed soft kisses onto the top of Eddie’s head and Eddie hummed happily in response.

“Did you check on your dog?” Eddie yawned sleepily into the darkness.

“Your dog is doing just fine,” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s hair. “It looks like she’s actually growing on Stan.”

“Oh yeah right,” Eddie responded with a snort. “He probably just has Stockholm Syndrome from being her hostage for an entire week. Your dog is a little terror.”

“Okay, then if she’s  _ my  _ dog, and she’s such a little terror, I guess next time I go on tour I’ll just take her with me?”

Eddie just grumbled in response, and Richie couldn’t help but smile triumphantly into the top of Eddie’s head. He knew well enough how much Eddie loved having Squeak there when Richie was away. The last time Richie had come home from tour he’d walked in to find Eddie curled up on their bed taking a nap with Squeak, both of them nuzzled into Richie’s pillow.

Richie shifted even closer to Eddie, pulling him in so his husband’s back was flush against his chest and their legs were tangled together under the covers.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” he mumbled into Eddie’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Can’t believe it’s been 12 years.”

Richie hummed in agreement. It felt like just yesterday that he and Eddie had walked down the aisle together and vowed to love and care for each other for the rest of their lives.

He almost felt himself start to tear up at the memory, but he resisted the feeling and instead just pressed another kiss to the top of Eddie’s head.

“12 years,” he mused to himself, but he was only met with silence as his husband had quickly drifted off to sleep, feeling warm, safe, and loved in Richie’s strong arms.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple notes:  
> 1\. Squeak is real and belongs to someone I know in Scotland  
> 2\. Pete's Tavern is real and is one of my favorite places, I grew up in San Francisco and that's one of my haunts so I'd highly recommend checking it out if you're ever nearby
> 
> I've got a couple more things I'm working on rn, but tbh I've actually been in a pretty bad place lately (I don't do well in isolation and I'm only getting around 12 to 15 hours of work a week at the pharmacy these days). If anybody wants to come talk about how everything currently sucks, or just talk about some of my other interests (scary movies, baseball, Fleetwood Mac, the color pink, public health, pharmaceuticals, etc.) I am on both tumblr and instagram as thatsdoctorlindsaytoyou.


End file.
